


Surprise

by Monicalynn329



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Baby, Birth, Father Louis, Fluff, Larry baby, M/M, Mpreg, Nursery, father harry, harry styles mpreg, harry styles pregnant, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson pregnancy, natural birth, pregnantharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicalynn329/pseuds/Monicalynn329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are arguing about designs for a nursery. They get a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my lovely role-play partner for giving me the idea for this one-shot! Hope you like it!

When Harry had first found out about the pregnancy, he wanted to terminate it that second and be over with it. No worrying about having to tell Louis. But, Harry's doctor had warned him that split second decisions weren't healthy at all. A decision like Harry's had to be thought over for at least twenty four hours. So, Harry had complied although, he hadn't wanted to at the time. 

So Harry had gone home, breaking the news to Louis, who had taken it surprisingly well. Of course, he had been surprised but, overall Louis was happy. Louis was only worried that the baby's heath would be in danger, since he and Harry hadn't known, and Harry had consumed small amounts of alcohol during the first month of his pregnancy. When Harry had gone back to the doctor's the next week, she prescribed Harry some prenatal vitamins and everything was good to go. 

Eight months later, and Harry couldn't be happier. They had a little girl on the way, and the doctor had told Harry that he was due in a matter of weeks and should be taking it easy.  
It was scary to think about, knowing he and Louis were procrastinators on their own, and working together to build a nursery was even worse. They hadn't even begun to pick out a theme for their baby girl.Every time Harry suggested a theme, Louis had shot it down, telling him it wasn't original enough, or that it just wasn't good enough. 

Harry was beginning to get frustrated because they couldn't agree on anything.  
"Louis! C'mon. I think jungle theme will be just fine! We've already gotten the white furniture. It will match just fine" Harry grunted as he sat down in the rocking chair that was currently sitting in the nursery.  
Louis had decided he wanted to buy white furniture, and just stick everything in the middle of the room until he painted the walls. Harry was getting fed up with Louis' indecisiveness. Harry was beginning to think, Louis was the pregnant one, instead of him.  
"Ah! You booger, that one hurt" Harry grunted, poking at his side when he felt a pain ripple through his tummy. He had assumed it was their baby girl's kicks, or another set of Braxton Hicks. He's been getting those lately, as well. 

"Harry! Almost every couple in the world does jungle theme! We can't be like everyone else" Louis argued as he looked around the room, rubbing his chin as he tried to think about what color he should paint their daughter's room. He was having trouble thinking of a creative theme. 

"Then lets do a garden theme! Paint the walls green. Or just blue! God, this isn't as hard as you're making it" Harry argued, resting a hand on his lower stomach, wrinkling his nose as his daughter 'kicked' his lower stomach.  
"Fuck" he grunted, wrinkling his nose as he stared down at his swollen ankles, licking his lips, trying to hide the pain from his boyfriend. 

"Harry! It has to be perfect!" Louis whined childishly, turning around to see Harry's look of pain etched across his face. "Babe? What's wrong?" Louis asked quickly, walking over to Harry, reaching a hand out to touch Harry's bump, frowning when Harry slapped his hand away. 

"Don't touch me" Harry snapped, surprised at his own mood swing. Harry leaned forward when the third pain rippled through his stomach.  
"Louis...I, uh-" Harry's eyes widened when he felt liquid seep through his jeans. Harry grabbed Louis' hand, getting help up from the rocking chair.  
"My water broke" Harry squeaked out, his heart pounding with fear. "Oh my god, Louis! My fucking water!" Harry cried. 

Louis' eyes widened and he began to widen, "what? No! We haven't even done the nursery!" 

Harry sent Louis a glare, clenching his jaw, as he rested a hand on his back. "Fuck the nursery. Just get me to the damn hospital" Harry spat, beginning to waddle out of the nursery while Louis grabbed the baby bag and his keys. 

 

"Okay, Harry. Just one more push and the head will be out" The doctor advised, giving a glance up to the curly haired bloke who had sweat beading along his forehead.  
Harry let out a tired cry, looking over at Louis, squeezing his boyfriend's hand even tighter.

"We are never doing this, again!" Harry snapped, hunching forward, grinding his teeth together as he pushed for the last time, feeling his baby's head stretch his opening. 

"Just the shoulders left now, Harry" His Doctor said kindly, waiting for Harry to give him one last big push. 

"I can't! Its too hard!" Harry complained, completely exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep. 

"C'mon babe, that's our daughter. You have to push" Louis advised his boyfriend, kissing his head. Harry shook his head, closing his eyes, giving one last good push before he felt his daughter slip out of his opening. 

"Its a boy!" The doctor cried, and Harry's eyes snapped open, feeling the doctor rest his son on his chest. He felt tears pull into his eyes, resting a hand on the crying baby's back as Louis cut the cord. His baby was taken off his chest, so the doctor's could clean him up. 

Harry leaned back against the pillows, watching the nurses and doctor's leave the room. He looked up at his husband, shaking his head.  
"He wasn't suppose to be born for two weeks" Harry murmured. 

"He was also suppose to be a 'she' as well" Louis retorted, leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead. 

"Guess he wanted to surprise us, huh?" Harry asked dumbly, reaching for Louis' hand, squeezing his fingers softly. 

"Best surprise of my life"


End file.
